The present invention relates to the technology of holograms, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for efficiently producing a hologram having excellent embedability with a microscopic surface area and thickness thereof, high diffraction efficiency and therefore enhanced applicability to various recording substrates. The present invention also relates to a product incorporating such a hologram.
High energy density no fewer than 1 TW (1012W)cm3 may be obtained by a femtosecond laser. When a light having such a high energy density is irradiated onto a material, high-density electrons will be excited in a short time period in the irradiated material. The energy of the excited electrons is converted into the vibrational energy of ions in the material within one nanosecond. Once the vibration energy density exceeds a given threshold, the ions break away from the material, resulting in an abrasion of the material. The abrasion caused in the material generates microscopic holes, and thereby the effective refractive index of the material is locally varied. This phenomenon is referred to as xe2x80x9cmicro-abrasionxe2x80x9d. In this connection, when the vibration energy density is slightly lower than the threshold at which a destruction or abrasion is caused in the material, the material will not go far enough to be destroyed but will cause a variation in the refractive index of the material in connection with a variation or structural change in the atomic arrangement of the material.
It has been known to irradiate a high peak energy femtosecond laser beam to be converged at a spot having a small area onto a transparent crystal material, such as silica glass, BK7 optical glass, plastic (acrylic), quartz crystal, or sapphire, to cause an abrasion in the material so as to create fine holes, or to form micropores within the material through a nonlinear refractive index effect, or to vary the refractive index of the material through the structural change of atomic arrangement in the material.
For example, E. N. Glezer and E. Hazur: Appl. Phys. Lett. 71,882, (1997), and K. Miura, J. Qie, H. Inoue, T. Mitsuya and K. Hirano: Appi. Phys. Lett. 71,3329, (1997) reports that an optical waveguide may be formed by increasing the refractive index at an arbitrary location in an amorphous material such as silica glass. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11-267861 discloses a method for forming a marking in a glass material. It has also been known to produce a diffraction grating by forming a number of spots in a regular arrangement using a device for irradiating a femtosecond laser beam onto a transparent material.
However, the application of this production method of diffraction gratings to actual elements and apparatuses involves unacceptable insufficiency. Further, limited few materials may vary the refractive index therewithin. In particular, as to a diamond crystal, any variation of the refractive index has not been achieved by this method.
The practical application of a titanium-sapphire laser has opened a way to obtain a femtosecond laser beam having a high coherence. Heretofore, it has been reported that when a femtosecond laser beam was irradiated onto a thin-film material formed of diamond or the like, a ripple pattern and/or a so-called Newton ring phenomenon caused likely by pulse interference were recorded in the material (A. M. Ozkan et al; Appl. Phys. Lett. 75,3716, (1999)), and this has suggested the coherence of the femtosecond laser beams. However, the reason for generating such a microstructure has not been clarified. Further, it has not been positively attempt to take advantage of the coherence of the titanium-sapphire laser.
A hologram has been conventionally produced through a two-beam exposure optical system by use of a gas laser output a high coherent continuous beam, and a recording substrate formed of a photosensitive organic substance or inorganic compound. However, the low energy density of such a gas laser has led to unmercifully long recording time and has forced to limitedly use a recording substrate having high photosensitivity. While a pulse laser, such as a ruby laser, has been used to cut down the recording time, it is indispensably required to combinationally use the photosensitive material as the recording matrix or substrate. In addition, it has been difficult to produce an embedded type hologram or a microhologram having a surface area of about 100 xcexcm diameter or less.
Means for Solving the Problem
Heretofore, no report on a development of the two-beam exposure apparatus has been made, partially because it has been not clear if the coherence of the conventional femtosecond laser beam could be maintained sufficiently to enable the hologram recording. For example, a pulse beam having a pulse width of 100 femtoseconds is a short duration equivalent to a distance of only 30 xcexcm, and its converged spot size is necessarily arranged in about 100 xcexcm diameter in order to provide a high energy density. Further, the coherence of the high-density pulse can be degraded due to a nonlinear optical effect of a recording substrate during the propagation of the pulse through the substrate.
In view of the above conditions, the present invention provides a newly developed two-beam hologram exposure process in stead of the conventional laser beam irradiation process using the photosensitive material, to achieve a method capable of recording a hologram on a recording substrate essentially having no photosensitivity which is formed of a transparent organic or inorganic material, semiconductor material or metallic material, by use of a pair of pulse beams branched from a single pulse beam.
More specifically, according to the present invention, there is provided a method for producing a hologram using a two-beam laser interference exposure process comprising the steps of using as a light source a femtosecond laser having a pulse width of 900-10 femtoseconds and a peak output of 1 GW or more and capable of generating a pulse beam at or close to the Fourier transform limit, dividing the pulse beam from the laser into two by a beam splitter, controlling the two beams temporally through an optical delay circuit and spatially using both a mirror having a planar reflection surface (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cplane mirrorxe2x80x9d) rotatable slightly or finely and a mirror having a concave reflection surface (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cconcave mirrorxe2x80x9d) rotatable slightly or finely to converge the beams on a surface of or within a substrate for recording a hologram at an energy density of 100 GW/cm2 or more with keeping each polarization plane of the two beams in parallel so as to match the converged spot of the two beams temporally and spatially, whereby a hologram is recorded irreversibly on the substrate formed of a transparent material, semiconductor material or metallic material based on a variation in the configuration of the substrate and/or a variation in the refractive index of the substrate in connection with an abrasion of the substrate or a structural change in the atomic arrangement of the substrate caused by the high density energy irradiation.
Preferably, the light source includes a femtosecond laser having a pulse width of 500-50 femtoseconds and a peak output of 10 GW or more and, more preferably, capable of generating a pulse beam close to the Fourier transform limit. Preferably, the controlled beams are converged at an energy density of 1 TW/cm2 or more. For example, given that the refractive index of the substrate is 1.5, a pulse width of 100 femtoseconds corresponds to a spatial distance of 20 xcexcm and thereby provides a hologram having a total thickness of 10 xcexcm or less. The position or range of the depth of the hologram may be controlled by changing at least one of optical path lengths of the two beams through the optical delay circuit, and the total thickness of the hologram may be adjusted by changing the pulse time of each beam.
A titanium-sapphire laser beam pulse may be generated substantially at the Fourier transform limit, and thereby has a significantly high coherence. When such a coherent beam is split into two beams and then the two beams are temporally matched with each other again without any degradation in coherence, an interference pattern having a clear contrast between dark and bright regions will be provided if each polarization plane of the two beams is parallel. Thus, when a threshold defined by the substrate is arranged between respective energy densities of the dark and bright regions, the interference pattern may be recorded as a relief pattern in the surface of the substrate or a variation in the refractive index of the substrate caused in connection with an microabrasion of the substrate or a structural change in the atomic arrangement of the substrate.
In the method for producing a hologram according to the present invention, the following process may be employed.
Each position of the mirrors may be finely moved in the vertical direction of each reflection surface of the mirrors and in the parallel and vertical directions of each incident beam, to vary each optical path length of the two beams so as to serve as the optical delay circuit.
A sum frequency from a nonlinear optical crystal, such as a BBO crystal, may be used to detect that the two femtosecond laser beams is matched with each other spatially and temporally. More specifically, when the collision point between two beams exists within the crystal, a sum frequency of the irradiated laser beams is generated by virtue of the nonlinear optical effect. From this point of view, the two beams may be matched spatially with each other within the BBO crystal and then matched temporally with each other by fine-adjusting the optical delay circuit to maximize the intensity of the sum frequency.
When the nonlinear optical crystal, such as a BBO crystal, is used as a material providing the non-linear optical effect, each phase of the two beams is necessary to be matched. This restricts an angle between the two beams, and this angle cannot be set large.
Air has a third order optical nonlinearity, and may be used as a material for detecting the spatial and temporal matching of the collision position of the two beams. When using a femtosecond laser having a wavelength of 880 nm, a Third Harmonic Generation (THG) or Third Sum-Frequency Generation (TSG) (wavelength: 266 nm) is generated base on the third order nonlinear coefficient. The intensity of THG or TSG is in proportion to the square value of the intensity of the associate beam. When two beams collide and interfere with each other, the resulting intensity of the bright region becomes four times greater than that of a single beam. Thus, the intensity of THG or TSG becomes sixty four-fold. This allows the spatial and temporal matching to be detected with an excellent sensitivity. In addition, using the third order nonlinear property of air allows the restriction of the angle between two angles to be eliminated.
The energy density of the beam to be converged in the substrate may be arranged just below a threshold at which an abrasion is caused in the substrate, to modulate the refractive index of the substrate itself with keeping the surface of the substrate in a flat or level configuration so as to form a surface type hologram.
In a silica glass, particular a silica glass including germanium, an optically induced structural change is cased by irradiating a laser beam having a relatively low energy density, resulting in the volumetric shrinkage of about 3%. With this phenomenon, the energy density of the beam to be converged onto the substrate may be arranged in the range of a threshold at which an structural change is optically induced in the substrate to a threshold at which an abrasion is caused in the substrate, so as to form a surface relief type hologram based on the volume change of the substrate in connection with the structural change of the substrate induced by the laser beam. Further, in the substrate, there is a difference in an etching rate with an acid solution between the structurally changed portion and another portion having no structural change. Thus, the substrate having the surface relief type hologram recorded therein may be etched with an acid solution to increase the depth of the surface relief and enhance the hologram diffraction efficiency.
The incident position and incident angle of the two beams each incident from the same direction into the substrate may be adjusted to form a transmission type hologram having an adjusted position in the depth direction of the substrate and an adjusted surface area.
A part of the laser beam irradiated from the air onto the substrate is reflected by the surface of the substrate based on the difference in the refractive index between the air and the substrate. As a result, due to an interaction with the reflected light in addition to a light absorbing action at the substrate surface, an additionally increased energy is absorbed in the substrate, and thereby the substrate surface is subject to abrasion. The reflection at the substrate surface may be cut out by immersing the substrate into a solution having a refractive index close to that of the substrate or by applying this solution onto the substrate, so as to cut out the abrasion to be cased in the substrate surface. The same effect may be obtained by coating an anti-reflection film on the substrate.
A converging position of the two beams opposedly incident into the substrate and a size of a converged spot of the beams may be arranged within the substrate by controlling the optical delay circuit and the mirrors, so as to form an embedded reflection type hologram embedded within the substrate and having an adjusted position in the depth direction of the substrate and an adjusted surface area, wherein the laser pulse time is further controlled to form an embedded reflection type hologram additionally having an adjusted total hologram thickness. In this case, the coherence of the femtosecond pulse is degraded during the propagation of the pulse through the substrate due to the nonlinear property of the substrate. Thus, a material having a lower nonlinear property may be used as the substrate or the energy density may be reduced as low as possible to provide an increase embedded depth of the hologram.
The in-depth position of the hologram within the substrate may be varied by controlling the converging position of the two beams opposedly incident into the substrate by use of the optical delay circuit and a condensing lens, to embed a plurality of holograms in the depth direction of the substrate, so as to provide a multiplex hologram recording medium.
The substrate may include a transparent crystal or glass having no inversion symmetry property. In this case, the substrate may be adjusted in temperature and quasi-phase-matched with applying an electric field to form a domain inverted grating.
The substrate may also include a material transparent to visible light selected from the group consisting of quartz, glass, sapphire, LiNBO3, LiTaO3, ZrO2, CaF2, diamond and acrylic resin, or a semiconductor material selected from the group consisting of silicon, Ge, GaAs, AIN, InP, GaN, ZnS, ZnSe, ZnO, SiC and any mixed crystal thereof. In this case, the formed hologram may be either one of a surface relief type hologram, a surface type hologram and a volume hologram.
The substrate may also include a metallic material selected from the group consisting of gold, silver, platinum, copper, nickel, chromium, aluminum, cadmium, tantalum and metal silicon, or a semiconductor material selected from the group consisting of silicon, Ge, GaAs, AIN, InP, GaN, ZnS, ZnSe, ZnO, SiC and any mixed crystal thereof. In this case, the formed hologram may be a surface relief type hologram.
Heretofore, the material for recording a hologram has been formed of a photosensitive organic substance or inorganic compound, and thereby involved with many restrictions. In contrast, according to the method of the present invention, a hologram is irreversibly recorded based on the abrasion or structural change of the substrate caused by high-density energy, and thereby almost any materials may be used as the substrate. Further, once the hologram is irreversibly recorded, the recorded hologram may be kept stably for a long term, and never be lost unless it is heated up to a temperature to cause the structural change in the atomic arrangement of the substrate itself.
Preferably, the substrate is kept under vacuum pressure during the exposure. Keeping the substrate under vacuum pressure may prevent particles and fine-powders caused by the abrasion from attaching on the substrate surface, and thereby allow the substrate surface to be kept in an unpolluted state. This may also provide a flat surface of the substrate in the embedded type hologram.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a hologram formed irreversibly in a transparent material, a semiconductor material or a metal surface by means of the aforementioned method.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a distributed Bragg reflector (DBR) type or distributed feedback (DFB) type leaser comprising a diffraction grating composed of a hologram obtained from the production method of the present invention, a laser medium selected from the group consisting of diamond, alumina, sapphire, and glass consisting of the composition including at least either one of Al2O3 and SiO2, wherein the laser generates a beam based on an inherent emission yielded from exciton effects and optical inter-band transitions, an emission yielded from inherent defects, or an emission yielded from added impurities. More specifically, the DBR or DFB laser may be produced by forming a waveguide having a high refractive index in the matrix or substrate, and providing a light-emitting center or mechanism within the waveguide, followed by providing an embedded type hologram on each end of the waveguide.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for producing a hologram, using the two-beam laser interference exposure process in the aforementioned method. This apparatus comprises a light source of a femtosecond laser, a beam splitter for dividing a pulse beam from the laser into two pulse beams, and an optical system including an optical delay circuit for temporally controlling a converging position of the pulse beams, plane and concave mirrors for spatially controlling the position, and a mechanism for finely rotating the mirrors. This apparatus may further include an aperture control element for shaping the laser beam into a Gaussian pulse to lower a threshold for forming the hologram.
The two-beam laser exposure apparatus is essentially required to have an optical system capable of being controlled positionally in micron scale. As an apparatus having a high-precision position control performance to cope with this requirement, the present invention provides an optical system including the optical delay circuit allowing a fine control and the plane and concave mirrors, with the function capable of detecting the converging position of the two beams, whereby the two beam may be converged on or within a substrate for recording the two beams as a hologram, with matching the converged spot of the two beams temporally and spatially.
The apparatus on the present invention employs a mirror optical component in terms of using the minimum number of transparent optical component. This allows any degradation of the coherence of the two beams to be eliminated. Further, in order to improve the interference between the two beams, each polarization plan of the two beams may be paralleled by adjusting the arrangement and number of the mirrors in each optical path.